


Teamwork

by levicopter



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Epic Friendship, Garden of Terror, Gen, probably, sorta crack maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lich King tries to kill a little lonely Pandaren child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I play Li Li a lot and a friend of mine plays Diablo a lot so...y eah.

“Damn jerks!”

It was night. Li Li could barely see. There were enemies everywhere, as well as aggressive plants.

 _This garden is nothing what I expected when I first came here_ she thought.

All of her allies were gone. She was alone, running away from, what appeared to be, the Lich King. Li Li was quick on her feet, but she knew she can't run forever. She tried slowing the undead master with wind blasts she conjured with her long staff, but that was only temporarily.

“Now, you are mine.” he said in his icy voice.

Li Li looked behind her, seeing an army of ghouls heading her way. Her drinks were all empty, so she had no way of healing herself through and trying to survive. She death gripped her staff and was ready to kill all ghouls. Even though she had no hope of surviving, she didn't want to give up.

“ _You dare threatening a loyal servant of the Lord of Terror?_ ”

Li Li's ears twitched. She knew that deep voice, and hearing it made the corners of her lips rise.

“It's about time!”

She took a deep breath, then ran straight at the Lich King, using her staff to skip jump over him, landing on a big, scaley creature.

The Lich King and his ghouls turned around, only to be greeted by the horrorfying face of the lord of terror himself.

“Diablo...” Lich King said, tightening his grip on his frosty sword.

“Roast time _._ ” Li Li chuckled.

It was the last thing the Lich King heard before Diablo started spewing an enormous amount of fire out of his mouth directly at him and his minions.

Since death isn't eternal on these grounds, the Lich King's body only disappeared temporarily, but it was enough for Li Li to let out a loud cheer.

“ _Didn't I tell you to be careful?_ ” Diablo looked behind his shoulder at the small Pandaren girl.

“Uh, maybe?”

He stared at her in silence. “ _Were there more miserable creatures who hurt_ you?” he asked.

“Yup,” she began, seating herself properly on one of his back spikes. “several tried to knock me out.”

The Lord of Terror growled, and got on all fours, ready to ride into battle.

“ _Then let's show them who they are truly dealing with._ ”

And with that, the two of them rode into battle. Diablo growling, and Li Li cheering.


End file.
